Young Moon
by Mihali1432
Summary: This is the tale of a soul hated by many. This is the tale of one who is misunderstood. This is the tale of a werewolf. This is, Fenrir Greyback's tale.


My name was Fenrir Greyback. I'm sure you've heard of the famous child-biter, and murderer Fenrir Greyback, the one who is a werewolf. Well I wasn't always a werewolf, nor were I always a murderer. I used to be like you, innocent, not-so-pure, but still innocent to an extent. I used to be like any other wizard. Happy, with a family, etcetera. I was happy, _normal_ and innocent, close to pure.

I was only a child when I was bit, the tender age of 8 when my life took a turn for the worse, or bloody.

"Mother! I'm home!" I yelled out cheerfully, alerting to mother that father and I were home. I was back from school and Father was back from work at the ministry.

"Fenrir take your shoes off!" My mother scolded me from the hallway as she exited the kitchen, and I did take my shoes off. I looked around, noticing how different our house looked compared to some of those muggles' houses. Our house was large, the size of a mansion, and the interior was all wooden, sleeked wood, polished and shined by our house elves.

"Fenny!" my little brother and little sister both called in unison when they came down from upstairs, Chew, one of our house elves, trailing behind them. Chew looked ragged as he ran after my siblings; his floppy ears were bouncing up and down as he jogged. Jason's brown hair was shorter than it was this morning, telling me he got a haircut. Jemma's dirty blond hair was in small curls that bounced around her shoulders.

Jemma and Jason both tackled me at the same time, causing me to fall, hitting my father's legs. Father chuckled as he stepped out of the way, going to the kitchen, where mother most likely was. I stood up, Jason grabbing my hand and pulling my one way with Jemma grabbing the other and pulling me the other way.

"Come on you two," I said as I was tugged back and forth by the twin 4 year olds. The two looked at each other and shared an idea, almost telepathically, and let go of my arms at the same time, causing me to fall down onto the floor. I stood up again, rubbing the spot where I landed on in slight pain before I started chasing after the twins. We ran throughout the house, running past furniture, almost knocking over a flower pot on a stand, jumping over a couch and crawling through everything we could. Eventually, father caught the two twins in each of his arms and lifted them, happily smiling at me as he winked towards my direction. He held the two as I came up to them, smiling mischievously before I started tickling both of them, laughter erupting from their two wiggling forms.

"Fenny!" Jason managed to squeal as I tickled him and Jemma. Father put the two of them down on a nearby couch, his greying hair almost covering his eyes.

"Fatherrrrr why'd you let Fenny do thatttt?" Jemma asked Father when he smiled at the two, now sitting twins, warmly. He then turned towards me with an odd glint in his eyes and I turned and ran.

"Don't think you'll be able to escape me!" Father roared as he chased me throughout the house and at some point the twins as begun to race after us, but not being able to catch up. I turned a corner and ran up the stairs, tripping on the upper most stair, falling onto my nose, breaking it with a crunch. I felt tears well up in my eyes as pain shot through my nose, blood rushing out of my nose. Father grabbed his wand that he always kept and quickly healed my nose with precision.

"You ok Fen?" Father asked me, while he cleaned my face gently with a rag he summoned, and then wet it with aguamenti. I nodded and looked out through the giant window that was parallel to the top of the steps. I saw the half full moon shining down below, half of its brightness, and full capacity showing. It was shining brightly and I became transfixed on it as the twins finally caught up to Father and me. Father finished cleaning my face then began to speak.

"The moon is a beautiful thing isn't it?" He whispered as the twins sat down on the step in front of me, looking out of the window as well, most likely trying to see what I was seeing. I nodded in response, and Father pat my back, walking down the steps after he did so. Jason and Jemma followed him down the steps to where ever he was going. I continued to look at the moon that was glowing off in the distance, stars twinkling all around the moon. I got up a few minutes later when Chew came running up to me.

"Young Master is needed in the dining room! Dinner be done!" Chew squeaked to me, turning around and running back down the stairs, his ears flopping with every step. I walked down to get dinner, smelling it as I got closer to the dining room. Jemma and Jason were already seated, looking very impatient at me as I sat down in my seat. Mother and Father we sitting next to each other, more patient than Jemma and Jason were. You couldn't tell over the table but I knew under it, Mother and Father were holding hands as they looked at us kids.

"Go on," Father said and I began to get some food myself, while Mother got Jemma and Jason's food for them. After I got all my food I looked over at mother, seeing how happy she seemed when in the presence of Father. Her dark brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, and her face was lit up in a smile; her brown eyes sparkling softly. Father contradicted her looks, with his blond hair and piercing green eyes.

We ate dinner in a happy silence, eating everything, and cleaning up after Jemma and Jason's food fight. Mother put Jemma and Jason to bed soon after dinner, and eventually I felt myself getting tired. I yawned and walked to my room, up the stairs, through the hallway.

"Fen?" my Father whispered from my bedroom door, walking into my room. He looked around my large space, noticing my window's curtains were open, and letting moon light filter in softly. The light from the moon lit my room just enough so you could tell my walls were blue, and my floor was wooden. He walked up to my bed, sitting right next to where I laid.

"Father?" I called out to him, fighting a yawn as I did so. He seemed to be in a somber mood, a dull sadness floating around him. Sadness was something I rarely saw in Father.

"Fen, I don't know what you are going to do when you get older, but promise me this. Just one simple thing," he said to me, and I nodded slightly; my eye lids drooping tiredly. "Always protect your people." It came as a shock to me, such a heavy promise at such a random time.

"Uhh… Ok Father," he looked me in the eyes, his gaze piercing mine and I understood how strong of a promise I just made. After a brief moment, he smiled at me, and rubbed my head.

"Thank you Fen. Now go to sleep," he tucked me in, whispering goodnight as he left my room. I fell asleep soon after, the weight of the promise pressing down on me.

In my sleep, I dreamt of wolves and monsters, and I was right along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First Story I'm putting up here! Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
